


A 'Thank You' Would Be Nice

by bingo30902



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff, It was supposed to be smut but then it became fluff, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingo30902/pseuds/bingo30902
Summary: Just fluffy Fem Klance.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	A 'Thank You' Would Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, honestly I was planning to write this as smut. Like seriouslyyy. Just Klance lesbian smut. But then my brain somehow turned this into such a cute and fluffy fic? I can't understand my brain... :))
> 
> ♡Kudos and comments are much appreciated! ♡

Lana bit her lips impatiently and squirmed in her seat. She could feel the stares from the group of boys behind her. Seriously, she knew she was cute and all but whispering about her behind her back seems rude.  _ Maybe I should just text Hanna to meet at campus instead?  _

Letting out a sigh, she pulled out her phone and took a sip of her Americano. 

"Excuse me-" a man walked up to her seat. 

Before she could send a charming smile to the stranger, the boy clumsily spilled his iced tea all over her skirt. 

Flustered, she stood up and watched as the dark liquid seeped into the plaid clothing.  _ This was my favourite skirt, _ she pouted.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." The stranger apologized. 

"Nah, it's fine. You okay, man?" Lana asked, grabbing some tissues on the table to wipe herself. 

"Um, yeah. Let me wash your skirt. It's the least I could do." 

Lana raised an eyebrow and quickly shook her head with a smile. "No, it's fine-"

"I insist!" He exclaimed with a red face. Before Lana could ask why he was being weird, the group of boys she heard whispering about her walked towards them. 

"Stop being such a coward, Ethan. You're taking such a long time." The tallest spoke with his chin held up high. 

His two friends snickered at Ethan and pushed him away. The tallest one, who Lana assumed as the leader of the group lowered his head to whisper into her ears. 

"How bout you come with us so I could get that skirt off of you, hm?" He purred. Lana clenched her hands in anger when she felt the creep's hand groping her ass. 

Lana scoffed and roughly shoved the pervert's chest. 

"No thanks, creep." She huffed and tried to grab her purse when a large hand gripped her wrist. 

"Come on, we can have a gangbang. You're hungry for some cocks aren't you?" One of his underlings snickered. Lana growled and was about to kick them in their junks when a pale hand gripped the boy's wrist and swiftly twisted his arm.

The boy wailed in pain before the stranger released his arm. Before the Latina could thank her saviour, the stranger tied a leather jacket around her waist, covering her stained skirt. 

An arm circled around her hips and pulled her body against the stranger's.

"Sorry I was late, sweetheart." A female's voice said. Ocean blue eyes widened as she looked at her saviour. She had long unruly raven hair and her ears were adorned with piercings. She had white pale skin and Lana could see the slight black tattoo underneath the collar of her red shirt. Her indigo orbs were enchanting and confident. She had small and soft facial features that made her look innocent. Her smirk however, made her appear tougher than she looks. 

"Oh, lesbians? Even better. We can show you a good time." The tallest grinned. Lana was about to retort when the raven haired girl let out a laugh. 

"How bout just me? I can show you a  _ really good time _ than her." Her hand unwrapped itself from the Latina's hips and she walked out to an alleyway just beside the coffee shop. She peeked her head out, winked and made a come hither gesture with her fingers to the boys. The boys ran towards the alleyway, snickering in excitement. 

Did her saviour just...left her? Wait, was she even trying to save her? Or was she trying to have a good time with those idiots? 

Lana blinked in confusion and grabbed her purse. She's safe now and the girl who saved her gets to get dicked down. So, it's a win-win situation for the both of them. Right? 

The caramel skinned girl shrugged before realizing that the girl's leather jacket was still tied around her waist.  _ Fuck, she forgot her jacket. _ The blue eyed girl let out the umpteenth sigh and untied the leather garment. She didn't wanna see some strangers fucking in an alleyway. She's just gonna leave her jacket in the corner. That seems okay, right? 

With small steps, she walked towards the alley and was about to leave it there when she heard a few grunts from some men and hard punches being thrown. The brunette peeked her head in to see the situation and her eyes widened from the sight. 

The raven haired girl was panting and sweating, her red shirt clinged to her body like a second skin. Her chin had a dark bruise and her bottom lip was busted. Her knuckles were red and the skin was torn. Wide blue eyes looked at the boys lying on the ground around the raven haired girl, possibly unconscious. 

"Oh, my jacket. Thanks for holding onto it." She simply said, spitting blood onto the ground while walking towards the Latina (clearly not minding to step on the unconscious creeps). 

Lana gaped like a goldfish, watching the girl tied her messy hair in a ponytail and grabbing her jacket from her hand as if she didn't just beat up three large guys. 

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Lana raged. 

"Excuse me?" The girl raised an eyebrow at the brunette, clearly offended. 

"You don't just beat up some guys and be fine with it!" 

"Hey, I just saved your ass. A 'thank you' would be nice." She scoffed. 

Lana let out an exasperated noise before gripping the girl's hand to follow her. 

. . . . . . . . . .

"Where are you taking me?" The girl, Kath asked, who Lana finally learned her name. 

"I'm taking you to my dorm." 

"Not even a date and you're bringing me to your bed?" She heard the girl teased. 

Lana rolled her eyes and realized that she was still holding onto her wrist. With a flushed face, she released her hand and stopped at the entrance of her campus. 

"Didn't know you-" 

"Shut it." The blue eyed girl huffed, bringing up her manicured hand to stop the shorter girl's sentence. 

"Just follow me. And no talking." Kath shrugged and followed the tan skinned girl to her dorm. 

It was only a four minute walk and being in an elevator with the raven haired girl was something the Latina didn't want to experience again.

They finally arrived in front of her dorm and the brunette turned the knob, surprised to see it unlocked. 

"Looks like she had a test and forgot to lock the door. Again." Lana whispered under her breath. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing. Come on in." 

Lana didn't know why she felt weird. It wasn't unfamiliar for her to bring in a girl she barely knows in her dorm room. She always brings in strangers from her class for a group project. She can't put a finger as to why her hands were clammy, her cheeks were warm and the anger inside her growing for no reason. Maybe her period was coming sooner than she expected? Who knows. She can't even understand her body. 

As Kath sat on her bed, she walked into her shared bathroom and took the first aid kit box with her while pulling up her sleeves. 

"You have a roommate?" Kath broke the silence, while her indigo eyes looked around the room.

"Yeah. She probably has a test right now. She's cool, honestly." Lana mentioned. 

Kath hummed. 

"Alright. Take off your jacket. And your shirt." Lana ordered, crossing her arms. 

"Wait, what?" The pale-skinned girl choked. 

"Stop being so annoying and strip." 

"I'm not just gonna strip like some prostitute and-" 

"Kath, you're injured. I'm not gonna thank you for saving me, someone you don't know, when you yourself got hurt." The tall girl snapped. 

The injured girl sighed before nodding slightly. She took off her jacket and stripped her red shirt off. Lana's eyes trailed her lean muscles and the dark floral inked tattoo that snaked from her nape and possibly to her back. Her eyes widened when she saw the dark purple bruise forming at her abdomen. She kneeled down and lightly pressed her fingers against the nasty injury. The girl hissed out in pain and gripped her hand to stop her from prodding more. 

"I'll go get some ice, alright." Kath remained silent as Lana walked to the small refrigerator and filled a zip lock bag with ice cubes. 

"Press this to the bruise. I'll put some ointment to your cuts." With quick fingers, she dabbed some antibiotic ointment on a cotton pad and lightly took the injured girl's hand. 

She dabbed the absorbed cotton against the torn skin softly, wiping the excess blood that seeped out from the cut. 

"You don't have to do this you know." 

"It's the least I could do since some idiot thinks it's alright to almost get herself killed from fighting a bunch of jerks." 

"You're welcome." Kath rolled her eyes. Lana glared slightly from her sarcastic tone and proceeded to tend to her right hand. 

"I'm serious. I really didn't need any help. We could've just left them and happily skipped home." The blue eyed girl mumbled, pressing hard onto the bleeding knuckle. 

"Ow!" 

"Sorry." 

The injured girl pulled her hand away from Lana and sat cross legged on the bed. 

"I don't know you. And you don't know me. I just did what anyone would do. Saving you from getting raped. And by the looks on their ugly faces, they won't take no as an answer." 

Lana pursed her lips. It was true. She didn't know who Kath was. And the same goes for her. She saved her, yes, but why was it to the point that she wanted to fight them? 

The brunette changed to another cotton pad and stained it with ointment. She sat in front of the raven haired girl and softly dab the cotton against her busted lip. 

"Thank you. For saving me. If it weren't for you, well… I don't want to think about the what ifs." Lana smiled. Kathy's indigo eyes looked into hers before holding her wrist to stop her movement.

"I've just been...stressed lately. I fought those jerks because it felt good. I like the feeling of pain on my knuckles."

The Latina smiled from honesty and nodded, continuing to tend to her lip.

"So you just like beating the shit out of creeps?" 

The injured girl smirked. "Depends on my mood."

After a few moments of silence and tending to her injury, Lana let out a sigh and packed the things back into the first aid kit. 

"Well, that's done. Make sure to put ice to your bruise. And please, no more fighting. I'm not going to be there for you this time." Lana stated. 

"I didn't even ask for your help." Kath murmured while putting on her shirt.

"What was that?" 

"Nothing. I said thank you." Kath smiled, grabbing her jacket with her and walking to the door. 

Lana smiled to herself and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"Oh and Lana?" Kath called out.

"Hm?" The Latina looked back at the girl standing on her doorway, her raven hair still messy, her neck and ears were oddly red. 

"Do you maybe...wanna go out and have lunch with me? To um, thank you for tending to my wounds." She stammered while her indigo eyes avoided her navy blue ones. 

Lana's eyes widened slightly before grinning at the embarrassed girl. 

"I'd love to." 

  
  



End file.
